Decisions of a mother
by AuthorCentor
Summary: Viridi had always hated humans but during a party hosted by humans she met a young man and then everything went downhill. Being a goddess takes a lot of time and energy and leaves no time for a child. However being a goddess also means making hard decisions even if it hurts. - Every day a new chapter! [Rated M because of pregnancy and birth (not shown) in the first chapter]
1. Chapter 1

Raindrops punched against the huge window of the throne room. The Goddess of Nature was sitting inside and watched raindrops racing each other. She sat next to the window, meters over the ground. Her throne room matched that of Palutena to some extent. It was also a long room with multiple doors leading to the different wings of the palace. At the head stood a massive throne build out of nothing but vines that were growing different kinds of flowers. At the other side of the room was the big double door.

Viridi's little sister was really going all out with this storm. Viridi smiled slightly. Phosphora had a slight tendency to over do when given certain restrictions but without them she could make storms so bad, you'd think the world was going to end. Dazzling lighting was followed by roaring thunder. Viridi sighed and laid a hand on her round belly. She thought the creature was shivering in fear as another thunder let out it's mighty roar, Yes, she was pregnant and no, she couldn't remember exactly who the father was. The only thing she knew, and the only thing that mattered to her, was that he was a stupid, useless, plant-hating, insignificant, hairless monkey. She didn't even remember his name or what he looked like but it didn't matter to her now. She let herself fall for the one thing she swore to destroy and out comes this-

Her thoughts broke off as she felt a light kick. "Yeah yeah... I know it's not your fault." Viridi sighed deeply: "You can't choose your parents." Her fingers went over the kicked spot. Perhaps it's not all the hate for humans that made her despite her current condition. Maybe she feared what was going to come sooner or later. In order to keep said condition hidden, Viridi never read any books on how to care for babies and how the labor is going to go. Meaning she threw herself right into the cold water. It also didn't help that a certain white-winged tattle-tail had started the rumor that the Goddess had let herself go. Viridi clawed into the strong vines under her.

"_Come on, Viridi. It's just for a couple of hours." Palutena said with a cheerful smile painted on to her lips. "Forget it!" Viridi snapped: "There is no way in hell that I will be under those useless, stupid monkeys! Not today, not in a million years!" The other goddess frowned: "What do you have to loose?" "Oh, I don't know. How about my dignity?" Viridi said, sarcasm dropping thickly from her lips like honey. Palutena sighed and the two fell silent for a couple of seconds then Palutena's face lit up again: "I know! You like parties, don't you?" The other one narrowed her eyes. Very carefully she said: "Yes. So?" "Pit said that the humans are planning a big party. Wouldn't that be fun? You don't even have to talk to anyone." A small but still determined snort escaped Viridi's throat. Why would she want to go to a party and then not talk to anybody. She was an very extroverted being after all. "Please, Viridi." "If I say yes, will you let me eat my breakfast in peace?"_

_The party was really big. There were certainly over two hundert humans dancing, standing at the small bar or just talking. Some were already drunk even though the sun didn't even touch the horizon yet. Both goddesses were disguised as normal humans for the occasion. Viridi looked like she was about 20 years old or so since it would be pretty weird to see a small girl at a party with alcohol - Looking back she was happy about such an "adult-disguise". The music wasn't bad, it had a nice beat. The air was filled with different voices and it smelled weirdly. "So?" Palutena asked with a huge smile on her face: "What do you think?" "It's weird." Viridi mumbled and the two sat down at a small, round table: "But, as much as I hate to admit it, it could be worse." Palutena leaned onto her hand as she sighed deeply: "I am not surprised." Suddenly a young human with dark, curly hair and a pair of dark green eyes, came to their table and smiled towards Viridi: "Well hello." The goddess couldn't help but blush even if, on the inside, she wanted hit herself with a hot iron rod for it: "Hello."_

A knock at the door caused her to flinch and look towards the double door. Quickly she used her magic to cover herself with a blanket that hid most of her belly. "Come in!" She ordered. One of her commander came in. "Mistress Viridi, I wanted to inform you that Phosphora is waiting for her fortune." "Really?" Viridi turned to the outside again. Wouldn't she keep this kind of storm going until someone forced her to stop? The Goddess quickly cleared her throat and nodded towards Arlon: "Yes, of course, bring her to me as soon as possible." He bowed deeply and started turning to the door of the huge room but he stopped as soon as his hand touched the wood. He was visibly embarrassed: "How are you feeling?" Viridi arched an eyebrow and looked down at her servant/commander. "Pretty good, I guess. Why do you ask?" She used her magic yet again to float down to him, making sure her belly stayed hidden. "I am just asking. You seem... A bit different than normal." His voice spelled out the worry he felt. The goddess shook her head violently "I am fine! I am just a bit... On edge!" The servant flinched at the volume and nodded slightly. "And if you are believing Pit's stupid lies," Viridi continued: "then you are sadly mistaken!" Arlon nodded again and quickly exited the room to not anger the goddess even more. Viridi took a deep breath and sat down on her throne. Why was she lying? Arlon knew her almost as well as Phosphora. He knew what was up... "Hello, Mistress Viridi!" A bolt of blue lightning bursts into the room and stopped in front of Viridi. The Nature Goddess didn't even yelp or flinch. She was used to it by now. "Hello, Phosphora."

With a quick motion, the Lightning Goddess stretched out her right hand towards her older sister. "Can we hurry this up a bit? There is a certain angel I want to shock." Phosphora chuckled. Viridi nodded, took the others hand and retraced a few, random patterns on them. Since she was using both hands the blanket fell down her lap. "Woah, Viridi." Phosphora smirked: "Pit was right." "What?" "Come on, you know the gossip around you and your – hehe – weight." Viridi froze and looked up. Her face turned red that a Clobbler would get jealous. "Out!" The Goddess of Lightning blinked, clearly confused by the sudden outburst of her sister. "Get out!" The smaller goddess jumped on her feet causing the other one to flinch. Her purple eyes became round in fear. "This is an order, Phosphora! From your leader!"

Like a bolt of lightning, Phosphora stormed out of the room. The doors closed with a loud bang due to the wind that came with the speed. Viridi who only now noticed that she had jumped up, let herself fall on her throne again. Her hands were shaking violently. She had noticed those outbursts since that night that she had spent with that insignificant hairless-monkey. However... That one was more... Severe. A hot tear ran down her right cheek. There was no denying it anymore: She was scared. Scared of what's to come... The birth. And what happens after that? She was going to raise a child? Could she even do that? What if she wasn't ready? Viridi took a deep breath and leaned back. She needed to go somewhere. She didn't care where... She just needed to walk. The Goddess of Nature pushed herself out of the vine-made throne. "Viridi?" Her head shot up at the harsh, rather deep voice. The door had been opened again and an angel was standing in the hall now, eyeing her up. His red eyes were different somehow. Was that... Concern in his eyes? "What do you want, Dark Pit?" "I just saw Phosphora flying out."

The goddess wiped away her tears, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I... Yes, I am fine! Just peachy! How come you care all of the sudden?" The black-winged angel stepped closer. She noticed his eyes going from her face, to her belly and vise-versa. "What are you looking at?" The goddess turned away from him. Dark Pit didn't say anything, he just stepped closer and closer until there was just a mere step separating them. "Get out, Dark Pit!" Viridi almost screamed at him. "Be honest, Viridi. You're pregnant, aren't you?" The goddess didn't reply. "How long are you going to keep this lie alive? Until you break down during a meeting because of labor kicking in? Until there is a little child running through these halls? " As if waiting for a mention, Viridi felt a strong kick against the inner sides of her belly. "Get out, Dark Pit!" She repeated more urgent and angry: "Or do I have to use brute force?" He didn't even flinch at the threat. "Be honest, Viridi!"

The goddess bared her teeth or at least it looked like it. "How dare you talk to a goddess like that?" The angel hmpf-ed and his eyes went back to her belly, this time staying there. He growled: "Whatever." and stomped off. The small goddess felt another kick, this one way harder than the last. It was enough to make her draw in a sharp breath. The angel had just touched the wood of the door but as he heard it, he turned back. Viridi grunted and held her belly.

Dark Pit's eyes grew wide and round. Not letting another second go to waste, he sprinted out the throne room, to the one person who knew what to do. His surroundings turned into an ocean of oranges, reds and greens until he busted open a double door. Inside was a huge bed that would be enough for four fully grown men. On it lay a long-legged, thin man with a long mustache and a mystery novel in his hands. As the angel threw his doors open, Arlon looked up. "Ah hello young-" "Viridi... Baby... Throne Room..." Dark Pit gasped for breath after his sprint. Arlon didn't even bother to nod as he ran out his room and to the room that the black-winged angel had given him. Said angel took a few deep breaths before running after the servant. As the angel reached the throne room, it was empty. There was neither Viridi nor Arlon. Dark Pit whirled around and ran to Viridi's bedroom. The doors were grown shut with thick vines and branches growing from the inside. The vines and branches kept growing. Dark Pit stepped closer and pressed one ear against the wood while making sure to not get caught by the stuff. From inside he could hear Viridi moaning - almost screaming - in pain and Arlon speaking calmly, giving words of encouragement. At first he wanted to rush in but he figured that they didn't want someone just standing in the corner.

He would never show it but Dark Pit was ecstatic about the baby. He didn't know why but he liked babies. They were just so small and cute and- He shook his head violently to stop himself. Even if no one could read his mind – at least he hoped it was that way – Dark Pit was not going to dwell on this. Ever since he noticed how different and huffish Viridi behaved plus her weight-gain over the last nine months, he figured that something was up. He researched a bit through Palutena's library and found out what that something was. The months after that, he felt obligated to make sure Viridi was alright. And he got more and more excited. Though... The baby wasn't quite there yet so he figured that he shouldn't be cheery just yet.

Hours went by. Dark Pit had grabbed a chair and 3DS and headphones – just to be sure - before he sat down in the hall, near Viridi's bedroom. A bright light near him caught his attention. Palutena and his twin stepped out of the door that the goddess had created. The Goddess of Light's face was kinda pale as she turned to look at the door or what was barely visible from it because of the plants. While Palutena was visibly fretful and insecure, Pit had no idea what was going on. "Is she okay?" Palutena asked. Dark Pit shrugged: "I guess." A flash of blue came towards them and stopped: "Where is Viridi? Is she okay? I was in the throne room but she wasn't there." Phosphora looked at Dark Pit, who pointed to the door that was now completely behind vines and branches. Behind them the muffled sounds of Viridi and Arlon could be heard if one was close enough. Phosphora landed on the floor and stepped closer. "I think it would be better if we do not bother her right now." Palutena said. "But I am her sister. I have to be by her side." Pit looked at the Goddess of Lighting in confusion and surprise: "Wait! You two are sisters?" "Well yeah! Why else would I be her commander? Lightning had nothing to do with Nature and plants and all that stuff." Through the door the group heard Viridi yell in anger and pain: "When this is over, (...) get the Reset (...) Bomb Deport ready! (...) He will pay for this!" Her voice was broken off multiple times by panting. Pit jumped behind Palutena and hid behind her like a small child: "W-Who? Who i-is she talking about?" Dark Pit smirked at Pit's reaction. "I do not know, Pit." Palutena answered. "The guy who got her into this in the first place, of course!" The black-winged angel put his console on his lap to cross his arms. "What do you mean, Pittoo?" Dark Pit growled at the nickname like he did every time it was mentioned. "Pit... I am going to explain this to you. But not right now." Palutena looked at her angel who stepped beside her. "You have never talked with him about sex?" Phosphora lifted herself into the air and seemed to lay down on an invisible couch. She chuckled.

Another hour passed. Pit had gotten himself a chair as well and watched his twin play. Palutena walked up and down in front of the door while Phosphora was nothing more than a blue blur zipping from one end of the hall to the other. The vines started to grow along the walls as well. Then Arlon appeared in front of the door with a small, dark green bundle of blankets in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The goddesses and angels rushed to the tall servant and the blanket-covered creature in his arms. "Is that...?" Phosphora's eyes were huge. "Yes." Arlon leaned down and gave Dark Pit the creature since he figured that Phosphora would burn it to a crisp, Pit'd let it fall or something and Palutena... He had no reason to not give the baby to her but Dark Pit was closer. The angel held the baby like he had seen in many books. He offered support to their head and neck while also making sure to not touch it's soft and sensitive spots. He felt uneasy as three different pairs of eyes were focused on him. Well it was more on the baby but it was in his arms after all. Dark Pit looked down as well. It was so small. Their eyes were closed and their thumb was put in his mouth. They seemed to be sleeping. An "aw" came from the goddesses and Pit. Dark Pit would have slipped out the same thing but as it build up in his throat, he pushed it back. His pride would not allow it. Not in front of others."Where did the baby come from?" Pit asked and was answered with an annoyed groan – mostly from his twin and Phosphora. "What? Is an angel not allowed to ask a simple question?" The baby sucked on his thumb as it slightly turned to it's holder. Said holder had to admit it; That small, innocent thing in his arms was pretty stinkin' cute!

"Hello, little one. Say hello to your auntie Phosphora." The goddess lifted herself in the air and stretched out a finger towards her niece or nephew. However, before she could touch them, a curtain of black feathers cut off her actions. "Hey!" "Turn off the electricity, Phosphora." She huffed and crossed her legs midair: "Well geez, give the big boy a baby and immediately he is an expert on them." Dark Pit glared at her: "That has nothing to do with- Ouch!" The baby had woken up due to the argument and now held a long, black feather in it's hands, hugging it like a teddy bear. Pit chuckled as his twin made a face that was as amused as it was angry towards the little thing which turned around in their blanket to get back to sleep. The blonde goddess giggled: "Are you sure you can hold her? Not that she kills you. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Before the angel could give a snappy reply, Arlon cleared his throat: "And there is one more thing you need to know about him." He stepped closer, took the little creature back into his arms and started to remove the blanket. The four gasped in unison. The baby's knees were turned on backwards, light fur that somewhat reminded them of the color of Viridi's hair, grew from his hips downwards. And his feet, well, he didn't haven't any. There were a pair black, cloven hooves in their place. Behind him a small, fluffy tail twitched from time to time. "What the-?" Dark Pit stared at the baby. Behind them Palutena chuckled, lifted one finger and said: "There is always a bit of luck and chance when a goddess gives birth."

"My niece is a... Goat?" Arlon put the baby back in his blankets to make sure he wouldn't freeze: "It is your nephew actually." Phosphora nodded still baffled and looked at her nephew. Then her head shot up again: "What about Viridi? Is she okay?" Dark Pit slowly took the small creature back into his arms. "Do not worry, Phosphora. Both Viridi and her baby are well and healthy though the Mistress would want some rest now. It was very stressful for her." Pit leaned over his darker twins shoulder to look at the baby as well. Besides the somewhat blonde fur that was now hidden under the blanket again, he looked nothing like his mother. Sure, Dark Pit admitted, he was just born and all he did was sleep - and rip out feathers. His eyes were still closed and no hair grew from his head yet. His skin was a bit too bronzed for a newborn though. "What's his name?" Palutena asked, turning to Arlon. "He doesn't have one yet. The Mistress was too exhausted from the birth to give him one." She frowned a little bit. "How about the name..." Pit laid his fist under his chin as he thought. The idea came to the white-winged angel just as the other angel and the goddesses wanted to intervene:

"Oh I know! How about Hoof?"

"First off: The mother gives her baby the name, not some random guy!" Dark Pit snapped.

"I am not a-"

"And second: What kind of a name is Hoof?"

Pit scratched his arm: "W-Well... He does have hooves... And do I have to remind me of my name?" Palutena sighed and carefully took the baby out of Dark Pit's arms. If something was going to happen between the two (Pit and Dark Pit), the baby would be safe. "I should go now. I have some laundry to do." Arlon said and walked towards the Goddess of Light: "I am guessing the baby is safe with you?" She nodded and looked down. Even if she had lived for more than thousand years, this was the first baby she held in her arms. Her heart soared. Arlon disappeared. Phosphora smiled and took Dark Pit's feather. "Hey, look what I got. Look, shiny." The baby cooed quietly, his eyes opening bleary and stretched his stumpy arms out towards the feather which due to Phosphora letting it twirl, was in fact somewhat shiny. His eyes looked like they were direct copies of Viridi's. They were just as golden. A loud bang let both goddesses turn their heads. The two angels were rolling around the orangery floor, caught in a heavy brawl.

The baby huddled closer to Palutena to find safety. Quiet whimpers escaped his lips. Phosphora growled and Palutena noticed her getting ready to fry both angels for daring to make her new nephew almost cry. The older goddess shook her head however, removed a few thinker vines from the door by using her magic and stepped in. Inside, the fighting outside was nothing more than whispers. The huge room had two long windows at the head of the room – it as still raining outside as if there was no tomorrow- , a table covered with maps and lists and, of course, a four-poster bed with silk hanging from every pole to the other. It looked like a bed of a princess but even greater. Viridi laid in it. Her hair was frizzy, her ponytail barely staying together. "Viridi?" Palutena stepped next to the bed.

Under the sheets of silk, the Goddess of Nature peeked out. "Hello, Palutena." Her voice was hoarse and way weaker than the green-haired goddess was used to. "How are you feeling?" "Like I've just been pulled through thorns backwards and a Reset Bomb exploded next to me... All at the some time." Palutena chuckled slightly and gave Viridi her child. He cooed again and yawned afterwards. His mother smiled at him. "Has Arlon told you about...?" Her voice trailed off. "His goat legs? Yes." The taller goddess sat down on the edge of the bed. She laid a finger on her own cheek: "I think they are called... Satyrs? Or are they fauns?" Viridi nodded and held out a finger for the satyr to play with. "They don't have magic, right? I... I want to be prepared." The other goddess was again thinking: "I don't think so. I'll be sure to check my library when Pit and I get home." "Thank you." Both stayed quiet for a while. Palutena was watching mother and son but turned her head when she heard a loud crackling sound, followed by two distinctive yelps. "What in the world-?" Viridi instinctively held her son closer who leaned against her chest, listening to her heartbeat. But the confusion in her golden eyes vanished not two seconds after and she looked at Palutena: "Phosphora?" "Phosphora." The two shared a laugh. "So... What's his name?" "That's right... You need a name." She seemed to be talking to herself instead of Palutena or the baby. Viridi scanned her room to find inspiration. Names were not her strong-suit. Then she spotted the dark green book she was reading when she found time to, on her nightstand. "Peter Pan" the title reads. "How about Pan?" The satyr stretched out his short arms to touch Viridi's face. "You like that name? Yes?"

"Am I allowed to know who the father is?" The goddess sighed deeply before answering: "I would tell you but I can't remember his name. I only know that he was a human." Palutena nodded and leaned closer to Pan and her hand went over his head lovingly: "Well then, as the ruler of Skyworld, I welcome you, Pan." The satyr giggled and grabbed one of Palutena's fingers. Viridi raised an eyebrow at the long, black feather that glided to the ground as soon as Pan pulled himself up with the help of the goddess' finger. She (Viridi) picked it up and arched an eyebrow. "I'm sure Pan and Pittoo are going to be great friends." The Goddess of Light grinned. "You think so?"

"Well he didn't seem to mind that Pan ripped out one of his feathers."

Pan giggled and stretched out his arms towards the black item.


	3. Chapter 3

First off: I am truly sorry for the delay. I forgot to download this chapter onto my mobile phone so when I was away from home I couldn't upload a new chapter. Truly sorry, guys and girls. To make up for it I'll be uploading two chapters today.

With a long sigh, the black-winged angel let himself fall on the bed in his twilight-sky colored room. He buried his face into the soft pillow taking in the lovely sent of "Autumn-Night" as he would call it. The smell of leaves was just something he loved and it calmed him down like nothing else – well perhaps the hot springs could do the same. Thanks to Viridi who – according to Arlon – still needed to rest, he needed to take over her work. Meaning Dark Pit had his hands more than full. Yes, Phosphora and Arlon helped as well but it was still a lot of work to be done. However it made the time when everything is finished all the more satisfying. His wings and arms hang from lifeless the sides of his bed. He could be considered a corpse but his rip cage still rose and fell calmly. His eyes were closed and he was on the edge of sleeping when he heard something in the edge of his hearing. Was it... Crying? The angel sat up, confusion painted on his face. It really was crying he heard. He couldn't say what was telling him to stand up and check on whoever was crying. Maybe an instinct? He couldn't find a better word for it. The angel made his way through the orange halls of Viridi's palace. Since the night had began to cover Skyworld his eyes needed to get used to the darkness first. As soon as they did he followed the sounds up to the highest floor meaning there were only two options on who it could be: Viridi or Pan.

His steps grew longer and his speed increased. Driven by this "instinct", he took two steps of the staircase at a time. Arlon had put the two chairs that Dark Pit and Pit had put next to the wall as they had waited while Viridi gave birth, away and removed the vines and branches. Without knocking, the black-winged angel opened the double door, taking a step inside the big room. A small crib that looked like a tree stump with a hole in the top had been added to the inventory of said room. Inside the crib lay a small, crying satyr but his mother was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in her bed nor on the balcony. Pans screams were now piercing through Dark Pits ears like swords. He rushed over to the infant and leaned over the crib's side: "Hey... Calm down. There's no need to cry..." He whispered calmly ignoring the headache he felt. Pan kept crying and kicked the air with his tiny hooves. The angel sighed and took a second look around the room. Where was Viridi? Then he took a deep breath and carefully lifted the satyr into his arms. Almost immediately said satyr stopped crying, looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and stretched his arms out towards him. "There, there... See? No need to cry." He looked unconsciously out the window to make sure no one was watching him. After all, Phosphora was staying here for the next few weeks and she loves gossip more than even her lighting. And there was no way he would give her the opportunity to start such gossip about him. Pan grabbed the scarf of his chiton to get his attention. Dark Pit smiled slightly: "You were just lonely, weren't you?" Pan cooed and nuzzled up against the angel's chest. "I guess that's a yes." He chuckled lonely and decided since Viridi seemed to be away, he'd take care of Pan for a little bit. A hour or two wouldn't kill him, would it? He took another look outside but still saw nothing but the star filled night sky. As he walked down to his room he wondered where the Goddess of Nature could be. Arlon had ordered her to stay in bed.

Pan stared down the dark hallways and his lower lip started to quiver. "It's okay. Nothing here can hurt you." Dark Pit whispered. The satyr sniffed and sucked his thumb.

Dark Pit's room was very scarce when it came to lamps. Normally the huge window above his bed was enough. Carefully to keep Pan secured as he sat down on his bed. Pan's small tail wagged wildly as his golden eyes observed his new surroundings. He laid his head into his neck to look at the ceiling that was painted with the colors of a bright twilight. Pan chuckled and it looked like he wanted to stretch up to touch it. Dark Pit's eyes went over to a small shelf of the bedside table next to his bed. In the shelf stood a small round crystal ball that looked like it would be used by a fortuneteller. Pit had given it to him for Dark Pit's "first" birthday, the dark-winged angel never used it though. So it was kinda dusty. He put the baby next to him on the bed and smiled as the satyr snuggled up in the blanket. "Want to see something nice, Pan?" With that the angel took out the crystal ball, cleaned it a bit and pushed the switch. He then put it on the ground in the middle of the room. As he did so, the ceiling looked like somebody had cut out a piece of the night sky and pasted that onto his ceiling. Pan's eyes grew huge with amazement. "Nice, huh?"

Pan stretched out one hand as if he wanted to grow by stretching and touch the stars. The angel lifted the infant, laid down next to the crystal ball and put Pan onto his belly. He stretched out his wings to not lay on them and crossed his hands behind his head. Delighted Pan clapped his tiny hands while looking up. Dark Pit did the same – the looking up-part that is. The crystal ball did not only created an image of the night sky, no, it also turned causing the picture to slowly change. With a long yawn, Dark Pit's eyes closed slowly as tiredness fell over him like a blanket. Just barely he felt Pan moving from his belly, to the ground and to his wings. Only when he felt the tiny, stumpy fingers on his wings, his eyes shot open and he wanted to grab the baby before he could finish his "evil" plan but it was too late. Pan ripped out a big feather. Dark Pit held back a painful yelp however Pan couldn't care less. The satyr giggled and played with the feather in his hands. "Pan! Don't do that. That hurts." He turned onto his side as the infant threw away the feather, got into a crouch-like position as if he was a lion stalking it's prey and staggered towards it on all fours. That got Dark Pit thinking and he smirked as he got in a crouching position as well. A dark growl escaped his throat as his wings flared and since he had the moonlight behind him, he looked like a huge intimidating shadow monster. His blood red eyes also helped. Pan looked behind him and squeak in surprise and fear. His eyes grew wide and tears started to build up in them. The angel stopped to growl as he noticed the reaction: "It's okay. Look, it's just me." He crawled to Pan, his wings closed again and his voice as soft as he could manage: "See, no need to fear. It's just me." Pan sniffled and looked up at the black-winged angel. After realizing who it was, Pan crawled quickly onto Dark Pit's lap. "Though," He leaned down: "If you do that again, I'm going to rip your feathers out." Pan giggled and laid his hands onto Dark Pit's cheeks before yawning. "Your tired too, huh?" The angel scooped up the ripped out feather, stood up with the infant in his arms and put both himself and said infant onto his bed. He yawned and gave Pan his feather which Pan then started to cuddle like a teddy bear. "And don't you dare tell anybody, not even your mother, what I did tonight, okay?" Pans golden eyes looked at him and pushed the angel's nose like a button. Then he yawned again, cooed and cuddled up to said angel. The two fell asleep as soon as they closed their eyes.

Dark Pit's door opened a tiny bit and the small Goddess of Nature peeked her head in. As she saw the two creatures sleeping on the big bed, she chuckled and stepped towards them. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed that Dark Pit's wings were now missing two feathers. Carefully she moved her baby and his new "trophy" out of his arms. "My brave, little warrior..." She whispered and chuckled as she walked out the angel's room and towards her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Satyrs might not have crazy magic but they seemed to have an endless supply of stamina. Couple that with Pan's easily excitable nature and the fact that satyrs seemed grow to a bit faster than "normal" children and you get the perfect mix for maximum chaos. Dark Pit and Phosphora were learning that the hard way. After just three days Pan was able to walk just fine and run around without many problems. Viridi had gone back to her usual work and thus didn't have much time to take care of him. Instead Dark Pit and Phosphora were handling that task, but mostly Dark Pit since while Phosphora loved her nephew dearly, she wasn't the best at looking after children. "Pan! Come back here!" Dark Pit took off in flight and flew after the small fan running through the head high grass, giggling wildly. Loosely around Dark Pit's neck hang a small, flower-like necklace which looked almost exactly like Viridi's that allowed him to fly by himself. It might not be as good as the true Power of Flight since it only lasted for three minutes and took way longer to regain said power but it was better than not flying at all. The angel flapped his wings harder but Pan seemed to get faster too. How can an infant be so fast?, he asked himself. Viridi's garden was huge and grass and flowers were growing everywhere. It was surrounded by large trees, some of them with fresh and huge fruit like apples and pears. Pan ran towards such a large tree and just seconds before it, he hit the hook and ran in another direction. Dark Pit however was not as agile and flew right into the tree with a loud bang. He grumbled and held his nose. Blood was not coming out of it but it still burned like all hell. Pan laughed, jumped from one hoof to the other as the angel looked up. "Come on, aren't you at least a little bit tired?" The satyr seemed to see this as this as a challenge to keep on running around. With a short huff Dark Pit ran after him. They ran in circles and Dark Pit started to sweat. "How come I can fight against gods no problem, but can't catch a human-goat-infant?" He hissed under his breath. Then Pan fell over a small root, landing on his face. Dark Pit smiled and grabbed him: "Gotcha!" His voice was quiet so nobody but Pan would hear him. Pan flailed his arms and kicked wildly but the angel held him firmly. "Now let's get you to bed." The satyr huffed angrily. Dark Pit stepped back into the palace, not caring how dirty both of them were.

On their way to Viridi's room, they met the owner of said room who smiled. Pan giggled and stretched his hands out towards his mother. Viridi stepped closer and nuzzled the infant lovingly: "The milk is in the upper right drawer. You just need to warm it up a bit." She said. "What? Aren't you going to feed him?" Dark Pit hid his confusion and surprise at that as well as he did every emotion except anger and annoyance. "I don't have time right now. So you have to do it." With that the Goddess of Nature continued on her path to one of the lower rooms, leaving the angel. He looked down at the baby looking after Viridi. She didn't really have time for him in general since Arlon allowed her to work again. She was always busy with one thing or another. Dark Pit couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. On the one hand it gave him more time to play with Pan but on the other Viridi was still Pan's mother and he noticed how sad he got when she just gave him a quick pat or nuzzle and then left. Just like she had done just mere seconds before. He fed Pan a fresh bottle of warm milk and he himself ate a small apple even though it was anything but easy to eat while holding both a baby and a bottle in his arms. Then he put Pan into his crib so he could nap in peace. The infant – thankfully – seemed to be satisfied with the back feather he ripped Dark Pit out when he calmed the infant down the first time and fell asleep fast.

The angel quietly closed the door and walked down to patrol around the palace. This couldn't be going on like this... As much as he liked Pan, Viridi had to take care of him. It was her responsibility. Determined to talk to the goddess, he knocked against Arlon's bedroom door. "Ah, young master Dark Pit. How may I be of service?" The servant sat at his desk, looking over some papers that the black-winged angel couldn't care less about. "Where's Viridi?" He snarled in his well known tone of voice. "She is currently in a very important meeting with Poseidon. If you want-" "Where?" Dark Pit snapped louder. Arlon crossed his legs and took a small sip from his tea. "It is important." "We still shouldn't interrupt the meeting. She will be back in about two hours." The angel held back the urge to strangle the tall man and instead just walked out of the room, closing the doors with enough force to create a loud bang.

He didn't have much to do since Viridi's, unlike Palutena's, troops were able to train themselves. Dark Pit's medallion still needed time to recharge and he wouldn't get far without it. Well there was Viridi's garden. It was quiet there and that he welcomed more than anything right now. With ease he climbed onto a thick branch and leaned against the trunk closing his eyes.

"Dark Pit?" Sleepily he opened one eye and looked down at a very stressed out and tired goddess. "You wanted to talk to me?" The angel rubbed the sleep from his eyes and jumped down landing on his feet as graceful as a cat. "Come on! Spit it out! I don't have a lot of time right now." "Yes I know. It is pretty hard not to notice." Viridi crossed her arms: "Is that the reason you wanted to talk to me? To tell me the sacrifices of my job as the Goddess of Nature? Because if so, I am happy to tell you I am quite familiar with them." Dark Pit hmpf-ed and crossed his arms as well: "And what about your responsibilities as a mother?" He didn't want to make it too obvious how he felt about the infant. Viridi hissed something under her breath that Dark Pit couldn't understand. She narrowed her golden eyes and looked up. Her voice now louder and clearer than before: "Do you really think I don't notice the looks Pan gives me when I leave him? Being a goddess is stressful and very time consuming! I am trying to get time to play with him, to feed him but no." Her voice became all of the sudden a sad tone: "I can't. I just can't. I know how much I hurt him by leaving all the time but..." Dark Pit turned his eyes away as Viridi let out a frustrating... Sound. He couldn't call it a scream, growl, groan, etc. It was a mixture of all those things. The goddess took a deep breath to calm herself down: "Dark Pit... Thank you for taking care of him." He could see and hear how hard it was for the goddess to say this. Before the black-winged angel could even open his mouth, Viridi turned away to walk back into he palace. However before she really entered, she turned her head and smirked: "I know how you feel about him, Dark Pit. No need to hide it." "What are you talking about?" "Who do you think took Pan back to his crib after you two fell asleep in the first night?"


	5. Chapter 5

Taking Dark Pit's words to heart, Viridi had decided that she would make time in the morning. To make that possible she had made lists for her troops to follow when they were finished with training. She wondered how she never thought about this. It was so simple. With a long yawn she stretched her arms and rolled out of her bed. The sun had just started to climb over the horizon of her realm. The goddess took out an oak-comb to brush her long hair and then used her magic to draw them up in a high ponytail being secured by small vines with thorns and a single purple rose. Again she stretched hearing her joints crack. Then she walked over to the crib and lifted Pan whom she woke up by doing so, out of it. He yawned and blinked in an attempt to wake up. Viridi on the other hand walked back over to her bed, laid down with Pan still in her arms and nuzzled him. The satyr cooed and played with one of her long wisps of hair. His eyes that matched hers to a tee looked up at her. "Don't worry. I won't leave yet." The satyr put his hands onto her cheeks. The two continued nuzzling. Viridi's heart soared. It was so nice to play with him. His little hands were so soft. His eyes were so innocent and curious and filled with pure happiness. The goddess leaned back and gave her son a small peck on the head. Pan cuddled stronger against her and his eyelids fell shut.

Her head shot up at the sounds of hurried footsteps. Seconds after a Blader came through her door and said in a language consisting of cheeps, hisses and slight growls: "Mistress. Fire. Help." Viridi was the only one to understand them. "What? Where?" Immediately she shot up, put Pan in his crib and walked over to her subject. The satyr stood up and leaned over the edge of his crib his hands stretched out towards Viridi. "Food-Room. Quick. Mistress." Without another word the goddess stormed out of the room. Behind her Pan was now screaming, begging for her to stay and cuddle with him some more. It shattered her heart into countless pieces but there were more important things to worry about, at least that's what her head told her. As she jolted down the steps, Dark Pit's words rang in her ears:

"_And what about your responsibilities as a mother?"_

The strong smell of fire and smoke started to burn itself into her nose brushing away her thoughts. She picked up the pace and while doing so summoned her staff. With a loud blast she forced open the kitchen's door. Fire was one of the worst things when everything was made out of plants. A few of her troops were already dealing with it by throwing dirt on the spreading flames. However, they were quick, spreading flames. "Children! Get out of the flames!" The tip of her large wooden sickle-like staff sparked and not seconds later numerous bags of mud fell from seemingly out of nowhere. There was a loud whizzing sound and steam soared in the air. Satisfied with her work Viridi lowered her staff and looked at her troops who ran to safety as soon as she told them. "How could you let this happen? I made a simple list for you to follow!" She snapped. "Fire. Just started. Mistress. Mercy." A Meeba cheeped sheepishly and made a step back. "It just started? How could you-?" The blonde goddess took a deep breath to calm down before continuing in a more controlled tone of voice then the one she had before: "Just clean this up. Now." Then she stomped off, up the staircase and raced to her room. Pan screamed at the top of his lungs, crying as loud as his little body could manage. It made her hurry up even more. Quickly Viridi walked over to him: "Pan, come on, it's okay. Shhhh..." She tried but he didn't seem to notice her. Her head thumped painfully. Her hands crawled into the wood of the crib. She tried to be calm. She tried but: "Be quiet!" she couldn't. Pan's mouth shut and his hazel-golden eyes stared up at her.

Momentarily the two just stared at the each other. Viridi swallowed hard as she noticed the new tears of fear in his eyes. Tears that she had caused. "Pan..." The Goddess of Nature stretched out a hand. Her stomach dropped as he crawled away from her. That forced tears in her eyes as well: "I... I am sorry." She whispered and walked off. Her heart was again ripped apart. She couldn't keep the tears back anymore. Viridi stepped down the hallway, tears warming her cheeks but not in a comfortable way. It was like if someone burned her skin with embers straight out of a fire. Dark Pit's words rang through her head over and over and over again, like an echo. Her feet dragged her unconsciously to her loyal servant. Her hand lifted itself and knocked. "The door is open." A calm voice called from inside. "Arlon?" Viridi stepped inside, her head hanging low. The tall servant looked up from his work and cocked his head: "Mistress Viridi?" The door closed behind the small goddess. Arlon walked over to his couch that looked like one a psychiatrist would own and begged her towards him. She still didn't say a word and just laid down. "I am listening, Mistress Viridi." The goddess swallowed hard as she began to tell him about her plans for the morning, the fire – even though he probably knew about it, after all he knew everything that was going on inside the walls. Probably more than Viridi herself does – and then Pan's reaction.

The last thing made her cry all over again. Arlon didn't say anything throughout the whole story. After she finished Arlon took a deep breath and played with his mustache as if he was thinking carefully about his next words: "I can not say that I do not understand Pan's..." His voice fell but Viridi knew what he was going to say: "Fear?" "Yes." The servant continued: "Permission to speak freely." The goddess sighed: "Go on. That's why I came her in the first place. I guess." Arlon cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair: "Do you really think it was such a good idea to... Keep Pan?" As if stung by a scorpion she shot up from the couch, her eyes burning, her voice echoed through the small room: "You say I should give him away? My own son? My own flesh and blood?" The man stayed calm but avoided eye-contact. "Arlon!" "Do you really want him to continue suffering?" Viridi's eyes grew wider – if she wasn't so enraged she probably would question if that was even possible at that point - and her mouth became as dry as a desert. Words refused to leave her lips. Her head was running wild but her heart knew he was right but she refused the truth. It hurt to much.

"I am sorry, Mistress but... You can see how abandoned he feels, don't you?" "Of course I do!" With that she stormed out the doors. Outside Phosphora was floating right outside the door, got hit by the door and yelped as her big sister exited the room but said sister didn't care. She just used her magic to teleport to her room. The crib was empty – Dark Pit must have taken Pan to play outside or something – and Viridi let herself fall on her bed. She turned on her back and stared up at the ceiling which was decorated with wild vine-designs. Should she really give him up? No! He was her son! She would never gave him up! But... It wasn't fair of her to let him suffer even more. She couldn't keep relying on Dark Pit or Phosphora to look after him. Viridi sighed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts were as loud as any thunderstorm. Between them began a fierce war:

**Give him up! You can't keep abandoning him! It's just not right!**

**Keep him! He is your son, for Skyworld's sake! You can't give up your own child! It's just not right!**

"... What is the right thing to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

A whole week went by. Viridi was trying to pay attention to both her work and her son. That, however, led to many sleepless nights. Dark circles had formed around her eyes, she became lethargic and overall it was almost torture. Nobody noticed those things better than Phosphora. She knew her sister better than anyone – even better than Arlon – so after Viridi had once again fallen asleep on her throne, the Goddess of Lightning zapped into her room: "Mistress Viridi?" "..." "Viridi?" She stepped closer towards the small, sleeping body: "Hello? Wake up!" Still no answer. Phosphora took a deep breath: "Viridi!" "Gah!" The Goddess of Nature jumped up, her staff materialized in her hand and her eyes were unfocused. Phosphora giggled at the reaction. "Phosphora! What do you want? You already had your freaking fortune!" Viridi snapped loudly. Phosphora lifted herself into the air and laid down on her belly. Her legs were crossed: "Sis-" "That is Mistress Viridi to you!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Phosphora shook her head and for once allowed concern to show openly on her face: "I am worried about you." The small goddess arched an eyebrow at this: "Worried? You of all people?" The other one nodded: "You are seriously lacking in concentration these past days." She landed and walked towards her big sister: "Please tell me. What's wrong?" Viridi looked down at her shoes. Of course someone would notice but she suspected it was someone easier to talk to than Phosphora. "That... That is non of your concern." "Non of my concern? Phosphora hissed. Viridi's words were as hard as they were painful. "I am your sister! Of course it's my concern!" Viridi yelled at the same volume as Phosphora: "I am fine! Leave me alone!" The Goddess of Lightning huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her belly was filled with anger and she felt her finger filled up with electricity. Viridi should call herself lucky that she was in control of herself. "Fine!" Phosphora turned away towards the door: "Be stubborn then! I just wanted to help." With that she stomped off. Outside she zapped off into the sky towards the Thunder Cloud Temple.

Viridi rubbed her eyes and let out a long yawn. Her head hurt like crazy. The goddess sat back down and could barely hold back the second yawn. This needed to stop. The Goddess of Nature was suffering and couldn't do her job as well as she was used to. Nausea came suddenly whenever she was standing up too fast. Things took way more time which took away the few hours of sleep she got. "It can't go on like this." She whispered not noticing it and put her chin down on her supported hands. She knew what to do. Arlon told her but it still made her heart hurt. A low growl escaped her lips: "Why does this have to be so difficult?" With a sigh she got up and needed to take a walk around her garden. Yeah, that sounded nice...

Her thoughts raced all over again. They turned around inside her head before she sat down under an old oak. The answer was clear and forced itself into her face. She needed to give Pan up. Viridi swallowed hard and suddenly felt cold and hot at the same time. All her veins, muscles and bones resisted against it but her mind told her that it was the right thing to do. The right thing for the both of them. If she gave him up, he wouldn't feel abandoned again. With a sour expression she lifted herself out of the high grass. Her head hurt and she felt so tired, she could fall right down on the dirt and just sleep. Sleep for thousand years. However her legs continued to carry the goddess inside her domain where many of her troops ran towards her. Their voices became loud and inside her ears turned into a monotone noise. Soon she couldn't understand the things her troops wanted to know even if she made an effort to listen. Her eyelids felt so heavy all of the sudden. Her legs turned into pudding and not soon after the world around her went dark. Sleep was inviting her into their wide, warm, so very wonderful arms.

"Viridi?" The voice seemed so far away. So far that she couldn't even say to who it belonged. Though she didn't care. She felt still so tired and this darkness was so calm and wonderful. "Viridi..." The origin of the voice seemed to come closer but nobody was there, right? She couldn't see anybody. That is when her eyes fluttered open but her vision was so blurry. Over her leaned a figure. "No... Leave me alone." Viridi closed her eyes again and slowly turned away from the figure – whoever it was. The figure sighed and she heard faint steps around her. Then the sound of a door falling shut. Then the darkness consumed her again.

Phosphora stood for a few heartbeats right outside Viridi's room. She had been asleep for almost four hours now from the point she broke down. Phosphora had taken over her duties because Arlon needed to look after the Lunar Sanctum and Dark Pit was nowhere to be found. The young-looking goddess crossed her arms thoughtfully.

Viridi's eyes fluttered open once again and she felt a bit better than the first time around. Still not great, but definitely better. She stretched and sat up slowly, a light nausea washed over her as she did so. Her room was empty except the baby-satyr sleeping soundly in his crib. The goddess put her chin on to her hands and took a deep breath. With slow steps she walked over to the crib and watched Pan hugging his feather tightly. Viridi leaned down and caressed his right cheek. The satyr cooed softly in his sleep and his tail wagged happily. "I am so sorry, Pan." The goddess whispered, her heart as heavy as stone: "I can't keep you. I'm so sorry." With that she scooped him into her arms and kissed his forehead. She whispered: "I love you, my brave, little warrior." Pan giggled and touched her cheeks with his chubby fingers. Viridi smiled weakly. "Ma..." She looked at him with wide eyes. "Ma..." Pan smiled and so did Viridi even though that made her heart hurt even more: "That's right," she said in a broken voice: "I'm your mama." "Mama!" He exclaimed happily and touched the goddess' nose. Tears started to well up inside her eyes and soon after ran over her cheeks. Pan tilted his head, silently asking why his mother was crying all of the sudden. He cooed softly and cuddled closer to her. So they stood there for what seemed like hours. Viridi held Pan tightly in her arms who had fallen asleep but was still close to her. "I'm gonna miss you, Pan." The goddess whispered in his ear, her voice practically shattered and hoarse from crying.

She heard a knock at her door: "Who is it?" "Arlon. I brought you some tea and cookies. It'll calm your nerves." She took a deep breath and allowed him in. The servant held a tray with a hot cup of tea and a small bowl of Viridi's favorite cookies – chocolate cookies – which he put beside Viridi's bed. "I am not hungry." She whispered as she put the infant back in his crib who looked at Arlon with curious eyes. "You should eat something, Mistress Viridi. You look every pale." Viridi sat down on the edge of her bed and took the cup of tea: "Thanks." She mumbled barely audible. Arlon crossed his arms behind his back and looked over to the crib: "Do you want me to make some warm milk for Pan?" She nodded and took a small sip of tea. She wasn't in the mood to talk right now. The servant left without loosing another word and came back with the same silence. He gave Viridi the bottle who scooped up her child back in her arms. The satyr looked up, noticed the bottle and stretched his hands out hungrily. His fluffy goat-tail wagged wildly. He opened his mouth expectantly and gave off impatient cries when Viridi wasn't fast enough. "Is there anything else you need?" Arlon bowed deeply. Without looking up, Viridi denied and instead watched her son drinking as if he had his last bottle many days ago. While his hands clung at the bottle, his hooves on the other hand were always slumping down, hitting his mother's arm but she didn't care. She barely heard the door closing. Today will be the last night with him...

Dark Pit walked into the room without knocking. He froze when he noticed Viridi and was about to rush back out, when said goddess raised her voice: "Dark Pit?" He turned back. He had hoped to snack Pan and to go outside with the satyr but he hadn't expected Viridi to be awake. The angel stepped back into the room and crossed his arms: "You're awake." She nodded and looked at him: "What do you want?" He avoided her somewhat annoyed gaze while he thought of a good excuse: "I was just checking on you. I see you're quite well." He refused to give Viridi a chance to respond and stepped out. Viridi chuckled slightly: "Sure you were."


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had just started to paint the sky in weak violets and pinks. Viridi woke up and yawned. She pulled away her blanket and sighed deeply: "Let's get this over with." Her legs felt heavy and lifeless as she walked over to the crib. Her heart was as heavy as stone and she feared that she wouldn't get enough air. But she wouldn't cry. Last night she used her mirror-tree to look for a good home. She hated the idea to leave him with puny humans who could never give him enough but no god could take him. Eventually she found a house in the middle of a deep forest that belonged to a forest ranger and his wife. It was far enough from any village that no one should see Pan and his goat legs there. It was perfect, if she was to be honest. Viridi took her son into her arms and nuzzled him lovingly. Pan cooed: "Ma!" and played with her long wisp of hair. Viridi smiled and gave a small peck on the cheek. Then she looked outside and decided to put him in a blanket in case the air was still cold. First the satyr struggled against the soft, green fabric but as soon as he felt it's warmth, he practically snuggled into it. Her staff appeared beside the goddess, ready to teleport her. However before she used it, Viridi grabbed Dark Pit's feather that Pan had ripped out the day he was born. It wasn't as nice and fresh-looking as it had before but that was to be expected considering her son was almost always hugging it. And it's nothing a few strokes couldn't solve. She gave it to him and smiled: "So you at least have something from here." Pan held the black item tight as he looked up at her with curious eyes. He watched her next movements. She grabbed her staff and let its end tap the floor. Not a second later the two were standing in the middle of the quiet, dark forest. The satyr made scared sounds and pressed himself closer to his mother. His eyes filled with tears. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here." Viridi gave him another small kiss on his head to reassure him. The small house was standing before them in a small clearing that was surrounded by nothing but trees, shrubs and grass. It was a simple structure that stood there with small, but still colorful flower-nurseries and fresh vegetable-gardens in front and behind the house.

She took a long breath of the cool air and put on a dark hood but she kept her staff in her right hand while she was holding Pan in the other. However she put Pan under her cloak which he wasn't much a fan of. He squirmed and gave sounds of discomfort. She sighed and looked at him: "It's okay. I'll be quick." She swallowed hard: "This will be your new home, Pan." With weak knees she made her way over to the small, two-step staircase and knocked on the wooden door with her staff. Her mind told her to just turn around but then the door opened. Inside the door frame stood an old man with a white beard that reach to his chest and a rather long chaplet at the back of his head. His eyes, as far as she could tell with the dim light, were a kind and soft brown. "Good morning." His voice was still sleepy and rasp as if he had just woken up: "How may I help you in this early hour, Miss?" Viridi needed to swallow again. The man's eyes wandered first to her staff and then they grew wide but he stayed silent as the goddess lifted her voice: "Get your wife." He nodded, closed the door only to open it again moments later. This time a rather large woman with her gray, long hair held back by a scarf stood beside him. She also noticed Viridi's staff and they fell to their knees. "Humans," Viridi said, keeping her voice strong and certain: "I have a duty to give you." She removed the part of her cloak to reveal Pan who stared up at her the to the two humans. "You will take care of him from now on. Bring him up to be strong, swift, intelligent and teach him about the nature that I have created and rule." She removed her hood to reveal her stern face to them. Viridi used a spell to make her eyes glow in a menacing gold that sharply stood out against the dark forest around her. They should never forget this fateful night for she herself wouldn't either. She continued, her voice louder than before and seemingly carried by the leaves and grass around her: "If any harm should come to him, even just the smallest scratch, then all the crops you plant with die as soon as they sprout, your water will turn into acid as soon as it reaches your gullet and all the food you eat will change into insects and spiders when it reaches your stomach." Their faces became as white as chalk and they bowed deeper but they were as quiet as corpses. Not even a whimper or plea for mercy escaped their throats.

Viridi clenched her jawline and pointed at the old woman. She immediately struggled to her feet and took a careful step towards the goddess. The woman's green eyes were filled with nothing but fear and her body shook like a leaf. Pan sucked his finger watching everything with confusion. "Take good care of my son, Pan." Viridi managed to bring to the surface and held out the small satyr who looked at the old woman who took him into her arms. "Do not tell him who his mother is or where he came from." With that she gave Pan, Dark Pit's feather and kissed his forehead: "Be nice, my brave, little warrior." Pan cooed: "Mama." and touched her nose. The Goddess of Nature smiled slightly and kissed his little hand one last time. Then she turned back to the elderly married couple and fought back the tears. The man had stood up as well and looked at the baby-satyr: "We'll be sure to care for him as if he was our own." His voice was barely a whisper. Viridi narrowed her eyes as if she wanted to say: "You better." but her lips didn't move. Her legs felt like they were made out of pudding as she stepped back. She took in the sight of the elderly couple with Pan, her own flesh and blood, in the woman's arms. Her nails were clawed into her staff to make sure she won't rip Pan out of that useless-excuse-for-a-creature's arms. It was the right thing, she thought over and over again. The bottom end of her staff tapped the grass beneath the goddess and like she was carried by the slightly breeze of the early morning, she disappeared.

Viridi fell on her throne and just sat there for a couple heartbeats. She barely heard the sound of sandals on wood-like floor. "You really gave him up, huh?" "It was the right thing to do." Her hazel-golden eyes fell to the ground: "I know how close you two were, Dark Pit." He didn't reply which she took as a sign to continue: "I am his mother. I am the one who should care for him. Not you or Arlon or Phosphora or even Palutena or Pit." Her voice broke down like a burning tree and tears ran over her cheeks: "Do you think it was easy? To give him up?" The angel sighed and shook his head slightly: "No. I can see that it wasn't." With that he stomped out of the room, enabled the medallion around his neck and flew off.

Viridi wiped away her tears and took a deep breath while looking at her vine-covered ceiling.

… _It was the best thing... For the both of us..._

This may be the last chapter but there will be a epilog tomorrow so be sure to check that one out as well ^^


	8. Epilog

Viridi stretched her arms upwards until she heard her bones crack. Today was one of the nicest summer days that one could imagine. The sun was warm but not hot and the air was so fresh and full of life. Even the plants seemed happy. With a joyful jump in her step she made her way through her palace and towards a big, circular room with nothing in it besides a round pool of sorts in the middle. It was empty and only a few centimeters deep. Carefully Viridi let the doors close behind her leaving the room dark as a moonless midnight. However small, glowing spots like glowworms or sparks of a fire began to fly out of the pool and spread out inside the whole room. The goddess stepped towards the pool and whispered to it. Just as the last word had left her mouth, a tree grew out of the pool which divided itself half way to then at a higher point connect again. The hole that was created looked like it had a very small lake with water inside it. The water started to ripple and reveal a handsome, young satyr with hair and fur that reminded her of her own hair. Two horns had began to grow out of his curly, blonde hair. Viridi smiled and sat down at the edge of the pool watching the satyr who was sitting on a big rock that grew out of the knee-tall grass and playing on the instrument. She listened to the sound and smiled. In the satyr's hands he held an instrument that consisted of multiple smaller pipes being held together by a few strings. He had made it himself and now had it always attached to his belt along with his carving-knifes, a pack of food and a water bottle. Around his neck hang loosely a leather band with a black feather. The satyr looked over a herd of sheep that grazed calmly in the far meadow.

Viridi smiled and whispered even though he couldn't hear her: "My brave, little warrior."

Pan put down his instrument which he proudly named the Pan-Pipe. He put it next to him on the sun heated rock and took out a freshly made sandwich which he started to eat. While doing so he made sure to keep an eye on the big ram Adonis to make sure he wouldn't run away like he did a few days ago. The satyr could still feel his muscles aching from the running, jumping and climbing he had to do to catch the animal. He shook his head and smirked. He had always been a great runner especially when it came to stamina but that ram was not from this world. It **can't** be from this world. He finished his food and slugged it down with some cool water. Over and around him he heard the singing of different birds and his hand wandered towards the large, black feather around his neck. He had no idea where he got it but something told him it was special. When he held it at just the right angle he thought to see a violet glow rushing through it. Perhaps this feather is the reason he was so interested in birds and stories of flying his father told him many times. Pan stretched his legs and cloven hooves before standing up from the warm rock. With a small wipe he cleaned his sand-yellow fur and walked over to a female sheep with a rounded belly. "Hey Milly." he smiled brightly: "So how are you feeling? I can't wait for those little lambkins of yours." He hugged the sheep who looked at him with a rather bored expression. Just then Pan heard something cutting the air far above him. Pan's head shot up and he saw a black creature that was definitely not a raven, coming towards him. The satyr's eyes grew wide and he jumped to his hooves. An angel!

His parents had told him what to do when meeting deities like to fall to his knees and to not look them straight in the eye. That is what he did when the dark angel landed. His hair, clothes and wings were pitch black and he had many golden emblazons like rings. A pair of red eyes eyed the satyr up: "What is your name?" "Pan." The satyr gulped and kept his eyes on the grass below him. "Pan?" The angel's voice became a little bit softer and even a spark of surprise found it's way in his voice. "Stand up, Pan." Pan did was he was told but still looked down. The angel leaned closer and forced Pan to look at him: "You have grown." A sheepish smirk appeared on his lips. Confused Pan tilted his head. Had he met this angel before? No, he surely would remember such a meeting with how great angels are suppose to be. No sane person forget something like that. "I-" He gasped and pressed his mouth shut. His father told him to never talk to a goddess or angel if they haven't asked you something beforehand.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Pan shook his head. The angel sighed: "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." "Why?" Blurted Pan out: "Have we met once before?" The angel's eyes closed: "Yes. We have. You should sit down." Pan nodded and sat down in the grass. The angel did the same beside him and took a deep breath: "Do you know who your parents are?" "Well sure! I am the son of Adam and Mina." He shook his head slightly: "No. Those are your foster parents. Your real mother is Viridi." Pan blinked: "You mean **the** Viridi? The Goddess of Nature?" His father had told Pan over and over about all the great things the mighty Goddess of Nature had done so an knew her very well. That could explain him why Adam was always making sure Pan wouldn't forget a single, tiny detail about them. The angel leaned closer and pointed towards Pan's legs: "Haven't you ever wondered why you have goat-legs? Or those horns?" The blonde-one bit his bottom lip: "My parents always told me that I have these because I am a present of the gods. I never imagined they meant an actual present." "Viridi gave you to these humans when you were very young." The angel shook his head slowly. Pan narrowed his eyes as he looked at the angel's wings. They were black but they had a certain glow. His hand went over the feather around his neck. The other one smiled and stretched out one wing for the satyr to examine. While he did so, he continued: "Your mother gave you up because she didn't have any time for you and we all saw your suffering when she left you alone each day." Pan suddenly felt very dizzy and he was happy that he was sitting down. Otherwise he would probably faint. All this information was too much to handle: "What's your name?" "I am Dark Pit." Dark Pit ruffled his wings only to smoothen the feathers again: "I was sort of your guardian-angel." Dark Pit started to tell Pan about his birth and the days after it. The satyr listened and at the end asked: "What about my father?" Dark Pit shrugged: "Viridi doesn't remember him very well."

"So you and Viridi's commanders cared for me?" Dark Pit nodded: "Mostly me." "But if she didn't have time for me then why," he sighed: "Why did she even have me at all?" The angel scratched the back off his head: "You weren't exactly... Planned." Pan nodded dimly. He started to rip out grass around him to keep his fingers busy but then he gasped and let them fall. Was that hurting his mother? Or make her mad? Beside him the black-winged angel gave a small chuckle.

There grew a silence between them. Pan stared at his hands: "Why didn't my foster parents tell me?" "I'm sure Viridi told them not to." He smirked: "Perhaps they were just scared of what could happen if they did." Pan nodded and swallowed hard: "I don't know what to think, Dark Pit. I'm so confused." He looked up and met the red eyes of his "guardian angel":"Why do you tell me this now?" Dark Pit turned away and fell silent for a while: "Tomorrow is your birthday, isn't it?" "Yes. I'm turning 18." The angel smirked again: "Then see it as an early birthday present. I don't like the thought of keeping you in the dark when it comes to your parents. Well, one of them."

"But why didn't you come here sooner? You seem to know where I was."

"Viridi kept your new home a secret. I didn't know you were here. I just saw a satyr sitting around here while I was on patrol and that satyr just happened you."

Pan felt his stomach dropped: "Then why hasn't Viridi looked after me if she knew I was here. I mean I know I was a hand full but that doesn't mean that she just..." His eyes started to burn with tears. The angel dipped his head: "If she didn't look after you how do you explain that thorns bend away from you?" Completely baffled Pan leaned away from him. From all the things he had just learned about that one might be the weirdest and hardest to believe. He swallowed his momentary anger: "My parents told me to never even think about going near plants with thorns. They could hurt me, they said." Without loosing another word, Dark Pit turned to a near blackberry bush and gave the satyr a small nudge. Pan then stood up and walked with shaking steps towards it. As he stretched out his hand towards one of the thorns it bend away from him in a really unusual manner. However it wasn't just this thorn. Whole branches bend away from his hand even to the point that they broke off. "How...?" Dark Pit who had stepped beside him, smirked. "How did you know?" "I know your mother well."

His knees felt like they were made out of pudding. Everything seemed to point to be like the angel had told him. There was godly blood running through his veins. He heard footsteps turning to leave. "Wait!" He whirled around: "Aren't you going to stay a little longer? I have more questions." Dark Pit had his back turned towards Pan and had just opened his black wings but hesitated: "I really need to get back to Skyworld, Pan." His voice was filled with something akin to sorrow and even sadness. Pan trotted towards him and his heart hurt with every word: "Will I ever see you again?" Dark Pit bit his lip and looked up towards the sky: "I wouldn't get your hopes up. Your mother has her reasons for keeping this a secret for so long." Before anything more could be said, he took off in flight. His wings glowed with purple fire as did his necklace. "Wait! No!" Pan ran after the angel who soared just above the treetops to gain an updraft. "Dark Pit! Wait! Please!" The satyr got faster and faster thankful for his amazing speed and stamina: "Please!" Dark Pit flapped his wings harder and flew towards a big cloud only to disappear in it. Pan fell into a trot and then paused while looking up to the cloud. It felt like somebody had just ran a sword through his belly. He settled down on a broken tree. His mind raced. He looked up and saw a purple rose grow out of the ground between his hooves. It bloomed with all the brilliance a flower could only dream off. Pan looked down at it and couldn't help be smile. The stem didn't have any thorns so he could pick it without any problem but he didn't.

"I love you, mother. Perhaps we'll meet someday. I sure hope we do."

"Pan? Pan! Where are you?" His head shot up: "I'm here, father!" He decided not to tell his father about his revelation. What if Viridi became angry if he did? "Pan! Come on! Mina made apple pie!" Pan licked his lips hungrily: "Apple pie?" The satyr looked at the flower: "Sorry, mother, but Mina's apple pie is just the best. You have to try it if you ever come here." He was about to run towards his foster home but stopped. He turned back to the flower and smiled calmly: "I'll come back later. I promise, mother. Then I'll tell you a few stories." Then he fell into a fast gallop towards his foster-father who hugged his "son" tightly.

Aaaand that's it! This is the end for this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it.

Have a nice day


End file.
